What happens if you are dead?
by Hibiki1
Summary: Smith thoughts during the fight scene in Revolutions and what happened to him after the fight he looses?


What happens if you are dead?  
  
by Hibiki  
  
Summary: Smith thoughts during the fight scene in Revolutions and what happened to him after the fight he looses.  
  
Word Count: 3460  
  
#######################################################  
  
"Mr. Anderson, welcome back. We missed you", said I with a sarcastic tone in my voice. For me, you seemed shocked as you walked along the wall of clones, saw them watching you from the ground and out of the windows. Rain was pouring down hard on me, but I don´t thought about it.  
  
"It ends tonight", you says. And you were right in some way and we, both of us, know it.  
  
I removed my sunglasses to see you with my blue eyes. "Yes Mr. Anderson it does and I know how it ends. I've seen it. I will be victorious Mr. Anderson, it is inevitable. As such, my. me's, will not interfere in this, they are simply here to enjoy the show." And after these words I began to walk down the street and you are doing the same, like a mirror, a reflection of myself. And then we pursuit our steps to a fast run, leaving so much of my copies behind that are only watching us.  
  
As we reach each other we sends kicks and punches to each other, you are blocking my punches and kicks as I do the same with your attacks. And then you had managed it to send me back with a kick.  
  
We continued this kind of fighting a few times but then you decided to leap up in the sky. Like you wanted to flee from me. And then I leapt into air too. You see it as I fly next to you, circling rounds into the sky like you and you was really shocked.  
  
Yes, I am able of flying. So much copies of myself gave me so much power. The power to destroy you! To kill you! Do you remember on our first encounter? I chased you from the subway station to this room in that hotel. After all I know the number of the room I shot you. 303. That was the number where your life ended the first time. The first time I killed you and I was more than glad. I was happy to see you dead. You of all these rebels because you had survived our fight in the subway and for taking away my chance to leave this world. Only one had survived fighting me before. This exiled program named Seraph that had beaten me years ago. But he had to pay and I managed this. I made him into a copy and exactly the same with this child. And with the Oracle.  
  
And then we continued fighting in the raining und thundering sky of the Matrix and then both of us were sended back by a punch of the other. We are charging onto each other and after this blow of mine you are flying downwards to earth. And I smile triumphantly. I know I have won. I know that I am stronger than you. I hurtles after you and latches onto you, plummeting downwards with you like a missile. With the reach of the earth we creates a huge crater and I saw all my copies stand on the edge of the crater and I standing about you, Mr. Anderson.  
  
So much was destroyed after this fight and I accept it. The only thing I can do. But this was no price for winning against you, Mr. Anderson.  
  
Then you begans to rise up to your feet. "This is my world now, Mr. Anderson. Why? Why do you resist?"  
  
"Because I choose to", I can hear you whisper so clearly.  
  
Then I attacks you but you was dodging and avoiding all my attacks, block them and then you send me fly back against the crater wall. But I stands up and says: "It is inevitable, Mr. Anderson." And as I attacks you, you hadn´t the power to resist my punches.  
  
Now you are lying in front of me, Mr. Anderson and you are such as dead.  
  
"Yes! This is it Mr. Anderson, this is the end! This is how I´ve seen it! I stand here and I, I say something and then it´s over."  
  
Neo rises slowly to his feet, shaking weakness and human emotions from his head.  
  
I continues. "I say, 'Everything that has an beginning, has an end Neo', and then it´s over. No that´s not it, why did I say that?"  
  
After a few moments you stand in front of me, Mr. Anderson and challenged me. "Do it, Smith", you says. And without one second thought I transform you into me.  
  
"Is it finished", I questioned and you nods. And now, I have what I wanted the most. I had won. But this triumph hadn´t hold long, because you and the other copies begin to burst in an bright shining light. And that light was in me, too. "No, it isn´t fair! This is my world! I WON!", I scream out loud before I burst in million pieces like my copies.  
  
#######################################################  
  
That has happened long ago and I don´t know how much time had passed since this. And it wasn´t necessary, especially not for me.  
  
I was sitting here in another subway station and there is no other one. Only me.  
  
No copies, no humans and no other programs. I am still alone, while I am sitting on a bench. Plenty of time to think about what happened.  
  
I regret that I have tried to make you into a copy, Mr. Anderson. If I hadn´t done this and killed you only, I would have won. If, if, if, if . . .  
  
But I had done it this way and I had to pay the bill.  
  
And to make a point, I killed you twice before you killed me, Mr. Anderson. And that´s my special record.  
  
"Who are you", I hear a little boy ask next to me.  
  
I turn to him and he is standing on my left side. He have to be mostly five years old and he helds a big teddy bear in his hands. With his nervous interesting look in his brown eyes he examine me and I was wondering what he was doing here. "Who are you?" he asked me again.  
  
"Agent Smith. A sentient program", I answers truthfully and the boys brown eyes began to widen.  
  
"YOU are SMITH", the boy replied in surprise.  
  
"Yes. And you are?"  
  
The boy seems to be shocked, that I was asking him about his name. "Oh. Yes. Oh man. My name is Jack Farnham. I haven´t thought I would meet THE famous Agent Smith here in the subway station, before I am brought into the Matrix."  
  
"Where is this place", I asked the little boy.  
  
"You do have no idea, where you are?" He asked me unbelieving. "The subway station is a place between the worlds, between the Matrix, the Real World and the thing the humans calls heaven."  
  
"The humans? You are a program."  
  
"Yes." He smiles at me with this disturbing children smiles. But now it wasn´t disturbing. I must smile and it feels good. The first time feelings were good to me. I was glad about it, because I doesn´t wanted the child to be scared at me.  
  
"What do you mean with 'before brought into the Matrix'?" I asked.  
  
"If a program is written it comes first to the subway station and has to wait for the train man. But you are a program, you have to know that."  
  
"I don´t remember. And why am I here?" That was true. I don´t remember that I was here before.  
  
"When that memory was deleted. And why you are here . . .? I think you are here, because you are so spoken 'dead'. Now you must go with the train man."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"To the gates of heaven. If the gate keeper let you come in you can go. But if he says he doesn´t want you, you have to return to the Source, your memories were deleted and you come back as someone other to give you another chance."  
  
Between me and the child were silence. I searched through all my files of heaven. In the files, heaven was described as a paradise were all souls of beings go if they had done good things. Paradise seems to be an place, where the souls of all beings find forever happiness. It would be good for me to be happy.  
  
What I am thinking about? No, the child program has let something out. It was more possible I would not come into paradise, if such an place exist. And no one had prooved, that it exists. It was more possible that I wouldn´t come into paradise and not back to the Source. I would go to hell and feel forever pain for my sins. I had killed to much peoples to feel forever happiness.  
  
But have program souls? The files said, a soul is a spiritual part of a person that is thought to control the ability of feel, act and think. A person. I am no person, I am a sentient program. And I can act and think to. And feel in some strange ways. Is that it, what makes a soul? No, I am a program and therefore I do not have a soul. And if I do not have a soul I do not go to heaven or hell. Just disappear. No happiness. I would see, hear or feel no more.  
  
But in the files were another thing. There it stands, where it is a god who forgive everyone. If there is a god and forgive me, I would maybe come into heaven. The two other options where not so good. If I come to hell I would feel forever pain and if I return to earth I would feel the same pain as before. And I know, I had no other chance as hope. Hope, like Mr. Anderson when he was fighting.  
  
"What had happened to my copies?" I asked the boy.  
  
"They were all destroyed and all the people who they are before had come back. So the Oracle. They are all back."  
  
Far away I could hear the sound of train brakes that grips hard on the track, and then I could see the train. I was running out of time, but I had a few more questions before I was ready to be finally deleted.  
  
"What is with . . . Neo." I wanted to say Mr. Anderson but I was running out of time and my last questions where my importants.  
  
"He is dead. He sacrificed himself to rescue Zion and end the war between humans and machines. And he will forever be in heaven. Like Trinity and the others who had died in those days."  
  
Now some people think I should be pleased but I wasn´t. I don´t know why, but I wasn´t pleased.  
  
The train stopped right on front of me and an beggar steps out. And as he stand in front of me, I know that he is the train man.  
  
"Come on, pal" He says to me. "I don´t wait forever."  
  
I stood up and walks some steps to the train but then I stopped and turned back on the wheel to face the boy who was named Jack Farnham. "Are you going to see the Oracle?" He looked surprised to me but nods. "If you see there a little girl, she is named Sati . . . say sorry for me." With this last words I turn back to the train and walks in and don´t looked back. Because, as I remembered myself of that little girl one single tear had begun rolling down my cheek and so I was sitting in one chair of the train that will lead me somewhere.  
  
#######################################################  
  
The gates of heaven weren´t literally gates, only a big door with an old man with white hair that sat in front of it. This level of existence was completely white like perfect snow. The man in front of it winks at me. I think it is the gate keeper.  
  
"I am . . ." I started but was interrupted by the old man.  
  
"I know. You are Smith, a program from the Matrix. I had thought you would be here sooner but you had your reasons I know. Okay, let us see if I can do something for you."  
  
With that words a book appeared in front of him, white and surrounded by a golden gleaming. Thank god, I had my sunglasses on.  
  
"Hmm, Hmm, yes, interesting . . ." He says and hadn´t shot a look at me since he was reading. And then he stares directly into my eyes. "You know", he says, "that another guy with this masses of sins would be totally come to hell, but for the most of your sins you had good reasons from your point of view. It was your purpose to fight against the rebels."  
  
I didn´t know what he was going to tell me. Would he send me to hell? Or only let me disappear like I hadn´t lived? But now, when it all comes down to this, it didn´t mean anything to me. I was only standing here.  
  
"And as Neo or Thomas Aaron Anderson deleted you first you decided to come back and then you began cloning to had a better chance against him. But you hadn´t killed one of this persons. Now I have to ask you: Do you regret anything?"  
  
Without understanding I said one word. One name. "Sati."  
  
He looks a bit surprised but I thought it was only imitating. Then he smirks and closes the book that disappeared without any other thing, like flying through the air.  
  
"You regret it and this is the first step to forgiveness, you know. Time will heal all wounds, Smith. And I don´t let you going to hell or back to the Source or let you live another life. In the normal case, someone like you had to go to hell since he had suffered for his sins. But you had suffered your whole life for all this and there is another thing. You was a mainpart to the end of the war. Without you, Neo hadn´t succeeded and earth would be destroyed. Come in. The others are waiting."  
  
With this words he opens the door to heaven and let me in. But in the steps I takes, I questioned myself: What others? Who would wait for me?  
  
Then golden light surrounds me and the first time in life, I felt happiness.  
  
#######################################################  
  
The big gate was closing after me and I was surprised to see a crowd of people waiting for me. For ME. I felt tears on my cheeks and that were tears of joy.  
  
In the crowd I can see old colleagues from my time as Agent. In the crowd there was standing Jones and Brown. Next to them they were two albinos that looked exactly the same. The Twins. Then some other guys I had never seen. Then comes Agent Johnson and his colleagues. So a few rebels who were talking to him, most of them unknown.  
  
My eyes wandered more to the left and there was a black haired woman. It was Trinity. We recognized us and she says something, wanting me to come nearer. And I do as she wanted. What should happen? This IS heaven.  
  
And then I saw HIM. Neo. He was leaning on an tree next to Trinity and he smirks to me. I smirks back and . . . why not? I mean, this is heaven. There is no place for hate or anger. Here we could be the guys we every wanted to be.  
  
Here we could love and laugh and cry and live together like we always wanted to. Here we are completely free from all boundaries, like I always wanted. And I´m happy here. Neo comes to me and slaps me gently on my back and leads me to Trinity and some other guys. Here we are no enemies. Here we are friends.  
  
And I don´t hate him anymore. Once he freed me from the mainframe and give me limited freedom. And then he gives me completely freedom as he sacrificed himself for saving Zion. He freed me as he killed me.  
  
Together we comes to Trinity and my former colleagues. We had storys to tell and we wanted to hear it.  
  
#######################################################  
  
It must been two years since this happened. I´m not sure, because my time feeling is lost in heaven. But now, I´m not in heaven. I´m back in the Matrix.  
  
Yes. I´m back in the Matrix but not as an agent or another program. Because we are dead means not, we had to be in heaven for all time. From time to time I travells with some others back to the Matrix or Earth, mostly Brown and Jones in the Matrix, but in the Real World with Neo. We goes there to watch after another.  
  
In the Matrix we have our old appearance but in the Real World we can´t have our old appearance. If we want to help someone we had to take control over another body. But I´m not doing this and my former colleagues do the same. It remembers us to our own past as agents.  
  
Neo and Trinity were watching over Morpheus, Niobe, Ghost, Link and his family the most time but I had to do another job. And this job I only could do within the Matrix.  
  
And now I´m standing on top of a building, watching the sunrise fall while a rainbow hungs above the city, his colours mixed like a miracle and I enjoying this.  
  
Then you came. Out of one door. You are a small latin-american girl and with you a boy in your age. I know you two and I´m here to protect you but you don´t recognize me. But in the end, we will see us forever that´s for sure. I believe that you two comes to heaven. It is the girl that was by Seraph as they fleed from me and it is the boy from the subway. Had you send my message to Sati, Jack?  
  
And then I see two others. Seraph and the Oracle. You are still protecting them, Seraph. And I´m glad for this, because I can´t be here forever. Sometimes I had to stay in heaven and I´m glad that you are here to protect them.  
  
I watch you as you cross the streets, heading to the graveyard like every Sunday. Then I vanished in light and disappeared from the building I stand now in the near of you and I´m following.  
  
The graveyard is in 48th street and you are standing in front of the graves. Then I see Sati and Jack put flowers on the graves and I´m happy inside of me that you have forgiven me, Sati. I see you, how you put flowers on my grave and then I hears you whisper: "Can I see you again?"  
  
And I want to come to you and say, that I always be there. Everytime I would be there for you.  
  
Then I see you leaving the graveyard but I´m not following. I walk toward the graves and see the plaques on it.  
  
For Neo it is the plaque: 'In remember of Neo, saviour of Zion.'  
  
For Trinity: 'In remember of Trinity, the love of the One.'  
  
And then there was mine. 'In remember of Agent Smith, fighter for his own world and mainpart in the end of the war of Zion.'  
  
And now I´m standing here in my suit and with sunglasses and smirk. It´s funny to stay above my own grave, while I´m watching the sunrise fall.  
  
And then someone stands beside me. I turns my head to him and see you, Neo.  
  
"How are they?" You ask.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Then we stand their in silence a few minutes. "Come on, let´s take Trinity and then we go into the Real World, okay?" you asks and I nod.  
  
"Let´s show who is faster in finding Trin", you sais and leaps into the sky.  
  
I shakes my head about you and your childishness but then I do the same thing like you and leaps into the sky. We fly down the sky to the point where Trinity is in a race but I can´t manage it to beat you.  
  
And as we lands near Trinity, hard breathing and smirking I know something about me: I am not better.  
  
FIN 


End file.
